What if I said?
by cerenity
Summary: Hey look over here. its a song fic with the perfect mystery couple you never would have thought of. read it before you judge it!


OKAY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, AND YOU ALL KNOW THAT SO HA! AND THE STOR ITSELF IS COMPLETELY HARMLESS, SO CHILL. ALSO I WROTE THIS STORY THE NIGHT WHEN VICTORIA HAD THAT MATCH AGAINST MOOLAH, AND THEN RANDY CAME OUT AND BLAH BLAH BLAH. REMEMBER THAT? WELL YEAH I WROTE THIS THE NIGHT THAT HAPPENED, SO YEAH. LOL. ENJOY! KISS! KISS  
  
What if I said?  
  
~We've been friends for a long long time  
~You tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine  
~She's left you all alone  
~But I have never failed you  
~I've always been there.  
  
She's sat there again, alone in the dark, lost in confusion, wondering if what her heart was saying, was true. Was she really in love with her best friend, Randy Orton? It couldn't be possible, not at all. They were only friends, and more, could there? That's what she was wondering about.  
  
~You tell your story  
~It sounds a bit like mine  
~It's the same old situation  
~It happens every time  
~Can't we see it oh maybe you and me  
~Is what is meant to be  
~Do we disagree.  
  
There he sat, admiring a picture of him and her, from when they attended a party together, the year before. He couldn't believe that he was actually falling in love with her, his best friend, Victoria. But the more he thought, the more he could see him and her together, in the future. It wasn't totally a crazy dream. They both had had their share of heartaches, and they always ran to each other. So what if maybe, they got together?  
  
~What if I told you, what if I said, I love you  
~How would you feel, what would you think  
~What would we do  
  
There was always that little piece inside her wondering, what if she told him, how she felt? Would they find a love that was wholesome and true? Or would everything just end with shattered hearts? What would they do then?  
  
~Do we dare to cross that line, between your heart and mine  
~Or would I lose a friend, or find a love that would never end  
~What if I said  
  
He always wondered, what would happen if they got together? He usually imagined everything would be perfect, but sometimes, there was always a little thought that crossed his mind. If things didn't go as planned, and blew up in their faces, would there still be a friendship to fall back on?  
  
~She doesn't love you, oh it's plain to see  
~I can read between the lines, of what your'e telling me.  
  
But if did truly love him, she wouldn't be able to have him. He had a love. And although he said their love was great, she could see the truth. She didn't love him like she could. He deserved much better.  
  
~He doesn't hold you, the way a woman should be held  
~How long can I go on, keeping these feelings to myself.  
  
The one problem that stopped him from professing his love to her was that she had a man. Not a good man by any means, but still a man. HE could never understand why she stayed with him. He didn't treat her the way she should be treated. If she were with him, she would be treated the way a queen would be treated. After all, he did love her.  
  
~What if I told you, what if I said, I love you  
~How would you feel, what would you think  
~What would we do  
  
Her friends always said they'd make a cute couple, but naturally, she'd shrug it off. I mean come on; they were best friends, why would they want to jeperodize what they had? But as of late, she felt she could take that gamble.  
  
~Do we dare to cross that line, between your and heart and mine  
~Or would i lose a friend, or find a love, that would never end  
~What if I said  
  
He could hear the whispers of everyone, every time he walked away with her. They would all point and stare, but he didn't care. He knew what they were talking about, they told him everyday. All of his friends would always say they should hook up, but fear kept him away from admitting it.  
  
~Oh we've both had our share of loneliness  
~So who's to say, that we can't have a little happiness  
~And if I found that in you  
  
Man this was ridiculous! Here she sat, pondering over thoughts, even though she knew the truth. She loves Randy. She soon jumped up in excitement. She couldn't keep this bottled in anymore. She had to go find Randy and tell him.  
  
~It would make my dreams come true  
~Or would you walk away  
~Here what I have to say  
  
This was driving him crazy. He must do something about it. He couldn't just sit there and wonder what could be, he needs to find out, and that's what he was going to do.  
  
~What if I told you, what if I said, I love you  
~How would you feel, what would you think  
~What would we do  
  
She went running down the halls, in search for him. To speak those words that had been nagging at her heart. As soon as she turned a corner though, she ran into something hard and fell back onto the floor.  
  
~Do we dare to cross that line, between your heart and mine  
~I've always wondered, from the day we met  
  
He took off full speed in search of his love, but as soon as he turned the corner, something ran into him. Looking down, he was met by his new love. He felt a surge of electricity race through him, as soon as he grabbed her hand to pick her up. He was positive, that she felt too, as she had brought herself enough courage to kiss him. Of course he kissed her back. As they were kissing, he could hear applause in the background from all their friends, but he didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable, he loved this girl!  
  
~What if I said.  
  
"Hey Vic, wake up.  
  
"Huh?" she asked as she opened her eyes.  
  
"We're here at the arena." said Trish  
  
"Oh, okay, thanks."  
  
"No problem." she said as she grabbed her bag from the back seat and walked off. As Victoria stepped out of the rental car, with, gym bag in hand, letting the cool breeze blow against her, it hit her.  
  
"I love Randy?!"  
  
~What if I said.  
  
"Hey Randy, we're here."  
  
"What?" he asked he started to wake.  
  
"We're here at the arena." said Maven as he started to walk off.  
  
"Oh." Said Randy as he climbed out of the car and went around to the trunk to get his bag. After he got his bag and shut the trunk, he got a memory of what he was dreaming about. "I love Vicky?!"  
  
~What if I said.  
  
The End.  
  
To be continued?............  
  
TBC. 


End file.
